Don't Get Caught
by Takuma
Summary: Story of Vegeta when he still lived on Planet Vegeta as a teen he's hanging out with some of his friends. What will they do in their spare time to Frieza as he's out. Little suspence... some humor but it's one chapter fic. I MIGHT add a few more chaps in


Hello People. Right now I am very bored, so I chose to write a random fanfic mainly about Vegeta when he was a bit younger. I know I should be doing make up homework from Monday but I'm just too lazy to do it right now. : P Um... I don't know saiyan names... so I'm making them up as I go. Anyways, I hope you like this.  
  
Don't Get Caught By: Takuma  
  
"No, No, NO! You're doing it all wrong!" shouted the saiyan prince as he glared at his three saiyan friends. Among the three was Raditz, "Sire... How would you like this to be displayed? I don't remember you telling us how." Vegeta paused as he had a sweat drop fall from the back of his head and a bright red blush came onto his cheeks. "What do you MEAN I didn't explain it to you? How hard is it to make a replica of Frieza from clay?" shouted the prince." The three saiyans winced, "Sir," spoke up Kajeri, "I think you should try this for yourself... We somehow must have made this clay too... watery."  
  
Vegeta growled, "It can't be too watery!!!!!! We followed the directions!!!!!!" "What directions?" asked Raditz as he tried to wipe off the clay from his hands. Vegeta snarled, "The directions in my HEAD!" The other three saiyans had a sweat drop fall from the back to their heads too. "Okay..."  
  
"And WHY are we making this statue? Isn't it sort of an insult to our people since he took over the planet?" asked Doasachu, who was one of the saiyan teens sitting on the floor. "I think it'll be more if an insult to the lizard when he finds how we have 'created' a statue of him." The prince smirked. "And where exactly will we be leaving it?" questioned Raditz as he stood up from the ground. Vegeta started to chuckle evilly, "We'll leave it in his room while he's gone... and since he isn't able to sniff out who had given it to him, he'll never know. He'll think it was made by Dodoria or something."  
  
"I hope you're right prince," mumbled Kajeri, "I hope you're right."  
  
?????????????  
  
The four saiyans ran down the hall of Frieza's space ship; one wrong move they would make could send them down the path of torture or humiliation for the saiyan race. They had to rely on their instincts for this mission. Vegeta, wearing a black cape snuck to a corner and slowly looked over the side; the coast was clear. He waved to the other boys, who were also dressed in black capes, to come and join him in that area. The all rushed down to the prince; there they saw it. "Frieza's room," stated Vegeta as he looked up at the tall doors.  
  
"Are you sure he's gone right now? It could be our heads for this daring attempt by either the lizard OR the king!" exclaimed Doasachu who covered himself with the cape to try and hide his face. The three glanced at the teen, "Awww... Little Doachu is scared!" said the prince in a little baby voice. The saiyan teen growled, "I'm not scared!" He then slightly coward, "I just have heard stories of creatures that go in there... It's said that whatever comes in that room will never come out." "Oh come on! Be a saiyan Doasachu! What's a little adventure?" asked Raditz as they all went in front of THE ROOM.  
  
Kajeri snorted, "Fine. I'll be the first one to go in since all you three want to do is argue." He went up to the door knob and opened the door, however Kajeri slipped and screamed as it looked like something was pulling him in! "NO! HELP M-" he exclaimed as he was shoved into the room and the door closed behind him. The three saiyans still outside were frozen. "Oh. My. Gawd."  
  
They all started to panic, "We need to save him!" exclaimed Raditz as he ran up to the big double doors. "I agree," stated Vegeta as he joined Raditz dragging Doasachu with him. They slowly opened the door hoping the same thing wouldn't happen to them, well at least 3 saiyans could be a huge distraction for one person and the possibilities to get out were better than if just one came in. They looked around the darkened room and felt around to try and find his friends' ki, who had too seemed to have disappeared. "Great," mumbled the prince as he pulled his cape closer to him. Then Doasachu yelled causing Vegeta and Raditz to turn around. They both sighed as they saw Kajeri come from behind a pillar to scare the crap out of the teen saiyans.  
  
"Got ya," he bragged with a large smirk on his face. "Come on, we don't have much time!" exclaimed the prince as he placed a wrapped stature on Frieza's desk. Perfect. Now his plan was almost complete. "Let's go." The four ran out of the lizard's room and slowly but silently closed the door hoping no one would come their way. But to their luck they noticed Frieza himself walk down that hallway not looking pleased on bit. Good thing for the saiyan teens that his head was faced to the ground or things could have gotten ugly. He headed to his room and opened the door having the strangest feeling that he was being watched. He looked around first before entering the room and closed the door behind him. The saiyan teens were able to jump and hide on some of the wooden beams that didn't quite hit the sealing, but the hole that was there was large enough for some people to squeeze thru. They all ran down the halls before reaching the safe zone. Each of them looked at each other before bursting out in laughter and heading back to their homes.  
  
?????????????  
  
Frieza stomped into his room finding it spotless, just like he always had it, and looked out the window to find four familiar saiyan teens walking around. They seemed to be having fun, something the villain was never able to have in his child hood. He growled at them as he watched the saiyans making his anger grow slightly. He couldn't let that bother him! He walked over to his desk to find a wrapped package. A statue of some sort is what it had looked like; odd. 'Must be something to honor myself, the lizard smirked; this thing may help to put him in a good mood. He opened the package; his rage boiled and he screamed in furry. For what he had opened was of a statue of himself that was all warped like if it had gotten into the hands of Picasso. He ran out of the room to search of the ones who had insulted him greatly.  
  
??????????????? Well, there you go! I had been inspired to write this by tow of my good friends who would tell me some things about the saiyans; which brought me to have written this. Hope you liked it, review and tell me what you think. I doubt that I may add chapters to this but you never know. ;) Laters! 


End file.
